weloveonepiecefandomcom-20200213-history
Monkey D. Luffy
Monkey D. Luffy, also known as "Straw Hat Luffy" and commonly as "Straw Hat", is a pirate and main protagonist of the anime and manga, One Piece. He is the son of the revolutionary Army's commander Monkey D. Dragon, the grandson of the famed Marine, Monkey D. Garp the foster son of a mountain bandit, Curly Dadan, and the adopted brother for late "Fire-Fist" Portgas D. Ace and the revolutionary Sabo. His life long dream is to become the Pirate King by finding the legendary treasure left behind by the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. He belives that being Pirate King means one has the most freedom in the world. He has eaten the Gomu Gomu no mi (Rubber Rubber). As the founder and captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, he is the first member who makes up the crew, as well as one of its top three fighter. Luffy has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble, challenging the Shichubikai (Warlord), the Marines, and even a Yonko, as well as committing felonies and actions were deemed threatening by the World Government. What is more, in the majority of these confrontations, he emerges as the victor. He has gained a repotation for being "reckless" and, in some cases "insane", after causing an incident in Enies Lobby. entering and escaping from Impel Down, and joining the Battle of Marineford. He is, therefore, infamous for being the only know pirate to not only deliberately attack the three most important government facilities, but also escape from all of them alive. The additional fact that he punched a Tenryubito with full knowledge of the consequences, as well as his heritage, has caused Luffy to be labeled as a "Dangerous Future Element", earning the wrath of Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, making the Marines among his greatest enemies. These acts, amongst other thing, have given him his current bounty of 400,000,000 Million Belli, one of the highest past or present bounties in the series. Having had a bounty of 300,000,000 Million Belli prior to his arrival at the Sabaody Archipelago, Luffy is one of eleven rookies pirates who has been referred to as "The Eleven SuperNovas", the eleven pirates with bounties over 100 Million Belli to have reached the Red Line. He is also one of the pirates widely regarded as The Worst Generation. Appearance Luffy is renowed for his trademark straw hat (from which he gets his nickname "Straw Hat Luffy"), which was lent to him when he was young by the legendary pirate Captain, "Red-Haired" Shanks, who in turn received it from Gol D. Roger. He wears short trousers along with sandals and a sleeveless red vest. Luffy also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye (which he earned by stabbing a knife under his eye to show Shanks that he was tought) and short black hair. He was severely wounded by Akainu in the Whitebeard War, leaving a large X'''-shaped scar on his chest.Appearing to be scrawny underneath his shirt, he has a surprisingly well-built physique. In the pre-timeskip, he was short since he appeared quite dwarfed by most individuals in the series. '''Before the Timeskip Similar to most of his male crewmates, Luffy has the same outfit throughout most of the series, as opposed to the rest of the crew (especially Nami and Nico Robin), who change frequently. Luffy may wear a different outfit to suit the climate of an island (like a hooded parka on Drum Island or desert robes in Alabasta), but will switch back to his trademark red vest and blue shorts after the adventures on that island are over. Despite this, he will wear his usual outfit in different colors and has been known to sport other miscellaneous items on his person from time to time. During the Drum Island Arc, he wore two parkas, the first being a dark red parka with fur on the cuffs, hood, and hem, and then a checkered, hooded parka with the colors white, orange and bright yellow, which Nami wore in the beginning. During the Alabasta Arc, he wore desert robes consisting of a dark red robe with three white rings decorated along both of the sleeves and a light blue wrap over his head. During the Skypiea Arc, he wore a black wristband around his left wrist with a white bangle over it. During the Long Ring Long Land Arc, Luffy wore an afro on his head, dark red shorts, and red bandages on his feet, as well as getting an image of a blue flaming skull and crossbones painted on his chest when he was fighting Foxy. During the Enies Lobby Arc, he wore black shorts because they had pockets in which he could carry meat. During the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, Luffy wore a white T-shirt with the Galley-La Company emblem on it in red, along with red liners around the top the shoulders and collar, and navy blue shorts. During the Thriller Bark Arc, he wore an orange vest and red shorts. After the battle against Moria in Thriller Bark, Luffy wore a dark decorated, jewelled armband around his left bicep, given to him by Nami. This armband was later revealed to be a map that leads to Captain John's lost treasure, which Buggy sought for some time - leading to Luffy handing the armband in for Buggy in exchange for his services at helping him navigate through Impel Down. During the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, in the manga he wore a blue vest and red shorts (which clearly can be seen on the cover on volume 52). In the anime he wore the same blue vest, but with black shorts. During the Amazon Lily Arc, Luffy wore a light blue vest with red shorts. During the Impel Down Arc, Luffy wore his outfit from his stay on Amazon Lily until after his fight with Magellan, moment in which he replaced his light blue vest with a bright yellow vest given to him by Inazuma. No matter where he is, Luffy wears his Straw Hat through absolutely everything, though at the start, the hat was prone to getting knocked off his head easily, forcing Luffy to either put it aside or have someone hold onto it during fights. From the Alabasta Arc onwards, he has gotten a string strap for it, which was sewed on by Nami, allowing the hat to hang from his neck during fights. During his return to Marineford to give a silent prayer, Luffy was briefly shown with four characters written on his right arm spelling 3D2Y, with the 3D crossed out to symbolize that the Straw Hat Pirates should meet up in 2 years (2Y) rather than the 3 days (3D) as planned after fleeing from Bartholomew Kuma. After the Timeskip After those two years, a few things have changed. Luffy wears an open, long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons (which shows the X-shaped scar covering most of his chest he received by then-Admiral Akainu), with a yellow sash tied around his waist, somewhat reminiscent of Gol D. Roger's outfit. He has grown slightly taller, and is shown to be significantly more muscular due to his training. This can be seen in instances where his neck is slightly thicker, more pronounced deltoids, and his chest also having more definition. During the Punk Hazard Arc, Luffy wore a long winter coat with red and white horizontal strips, along with yellow ear muffs, which he stole from one of Brownbeard's Centaur Patrol Unit. During the Dressrosa Arc Luffy wore an open navy short sleeved shirt with a sunflower pattern, along with his standard blue shorts and yellow sash. He also wore a fake beard. Upon entering the Corrida Colosseum he wore viking style armor, complete with a sword and shield, until it was stripped from him due to violation of the weight restriction. Upon revision to the weight restriction he added a cape and wore the same viking style helmet he wore previously. Along with his registration number '0556' on the back of his shirt, obscured by his cape.